This invention relates to novel water dispersible, self-emulsifiable triglyceride compositions.
Condensation products of conjugated and nonconjugated unsaturated fatty esters or acids with acyclic olefinic acids or acid anhydrides have been prepared. Due to the acid or acid anhydride reactive site present on the condensation products, they have been employed as intermediates in the preparation of many different products having various useful properties.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,188,882; 2,188,884; 2,188,887 and 2,188,888 (all issued Jan. 30, 1940 to E. Clocker) are directed to the condensation products of nonconguated, unsaturated, nonhydroxylated aliphatic acids, salts and esters thereof having 10-24 carbon atoms (including glyceryl esters which form oils) with acyclic olefinic acids or anhydrides such as maleic anhydride. It is taught that the condensation products may be further reacted with oxides, hydroxides, carbonates, and acetates in order to produce driers useful, for example, in the paint industry. It is also taught that the condensation products may be esterified with various aliphatic or aromatic mono- and poly-hydric alcohols. Some esterified products exhibit air drying and thermo-hardening properties useful in the paint and coating industry. Other esterified products are useful as dispersing and bodying agents in polish and cosmetic applications. The water-soluble salts of the esterified products are taught to be useful in the emulsification of oily materials such as fats, oils and waxes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,843 (issued Mar. 10, 1942 to E. Clocker) teaches that polyhydric alcohols (i.e., ethylene glycol) and poly-hydric alcohols containing ether groups (i.e., ethylene glycol monoethyl ether) are useful as etherifying agents for the condensation products in the preparation of resinous compounds.
U.K. Pub. No. 785,474 (published Oct. 30, 1957 to Boehme Fetichemic Gmbh.) is directed to water soluble dispersing and emulsifying agents prepared by reacting a polybasic carboxylic acid or ester containing at least one lipophilic group (i.e., unsaturated fatty acid or ester reacted with maleic anhydride) with polyalkylene oxides including polyethylene glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,754 (issued Mar. 18, 1969 to H. Honel) is directed to hardenable synthetic resins prepared by the polyesterification of maleated esters of unsaturated conjugated or nonconjugated fatty acids with diols (i.e., polyethylene glycol).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,145 (issued Feb. 21, 1978 to R. H. Russel) is directed to water soluble resins prepared by polyesterifying a maleated triglyceride oil with at least one dicarboxylic acid or anhydride and one or more polyols.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,938 (issued May 31, 1966 to T. Hunt) is directed to surface coating polyester resins prepared by esterifying the condensation product of a triglyceride ester of an unsaturated fatty acid and an olefinic carboxylic acid or anhydride. The esterifying reagents employed may be any mono- or poly-hydric alcohol containing at least one .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenically unsaturated ether group (i.e., glycerol diallyl ether).
Epoxidized fatty acid derivatives (including triglyceride oils) have been reacted with oxyalkylation-susceptible poly-hydric alcohols and poly-hydric alcohols containing ether groups in order to provide ethers possessing surface active properties. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,159 (issued Nov. 27, 1962 to M. De Groote et al.).
None of the above references contemplate or disclose the novel compositions of the present invention.